MegaMan Star Force Collection
MegaMan Star Force Collection is a remake of the 3 MegaMan Star Force games and MegaMan.EXE: Operation Shooting Star on Nintendo 3DS. Plot MegaMan Star Force When a rogue FM-ian escapes with the Andromeda Key, he meets up with a grieving boy called Geo. They become a new hero MegaMan whose goal is to put a stop to the FM-ian menace out to revive the power source for their doomsday weapon. MegaMan Star Force 2 After the defeat of Andromeda, Vega and her henchmen go across the globe in order to bring about the Precursor to Ruin. With the Star Force gone, MegaMan must wield the Tribe Power but can he control it or will it consume his soul? MegaMan Star Force 3 With Ra Mu's demise, the EM World starts to change. Meteor G is a real threat to society, one that the organization Dealer plan to use to their advantage. However things aren't all they appear to be and now MegaMan must take up the fight once again and wield the powers of Meteor G for the good of humanity. MegaMan.EXE: Operating Shooting Star A mysterious being by the name of Clockman has taken Geo's friends hostage and has set up his lair in Past Netopia. Upon meeting Lan, the two must put aside their differences and work together to put a stop to Clockman before he irreversibly damages the timeline... Differences from the Original Game In General The sidequest system has been revamped so players can easily understand what sidequests they're doing. The 3D graphics have been updated to 3DS standards and the games support the Nintendo 3DS's 3D option. The 2D graphics have been updated with an improved art style and has options for the soundtrack (you can pick between a remastered soundtrack, the original soundtrack or a Battle Network styled soundtrack) EM Boss encounters can be triggered by talking to 'EM Ghosts' which resemble the bosses you fought in the story. These ghosts are either green (e.g EX, V2) and can be found on the overworld or red (e.g SP, V3) and can be found in Echo Elementary. Golden coloured EM Ghosts are DX Bosses and are the strongest versions of the bosses in the game. In the 3 MegaMan Star Force games, Master Shin gives out a sidequest where the player hunts down the strongest versions of the game's bosses. As a reward, the player gains a Giga Card of the game's final boss. Master Shin is an optional boss who resembles MegaMan himself and is one of the toughest bosses in the game. Once the player gains all the stars on the menu, the final boss will gain a new colour scheme to go along with their enhanced stats. Wave Changing in the first two games is made less frustrating by making it quicker like the third game. If a boss from Star Force 1 appears in Star Force 2 or Star Force 3, they'll have a remixed version of Star Force 1's Boss Theme. Rogue has his own battle theme which is a remixed version of his overworld theme 'Melody of Isolation'. The final time you fight him has a different theme which is a remixed version of his battle theme. The boss refights at the end of the game have a remixed version of the boss theme mixed with the final dungeon theme. MegaMan Star Force Locating FM-ian encounters isn't as frustrating since their EM Ghosts appear on the overworld or in Echo Ridge. The DX bosses will take the place of red EM Ghosts if the player inputs a Cipher Code. There are more cards to collect since this version combines the Leo, Pegasus and Dragon versions of MegaMan Star Force. To put that in perspective, that means 16 Giga Cards, 36 Giga Cards, 18 Lunar Knight Cards and 150 Giga Cards in total which adds up to 220 Battle Cards. The bonus dungeon Deep Space is reworked to incorporate all 3 Satellite Admins since they're no longer version exclusives. DX versions of bosses are added in and are gold in colour. Master Shin tasks MegaMan with defeating them and will reward you with an Andromeda Giga Card. The player learns a Cipher Code which allows you to fight them. The player is rewarded with either EX/SP cards for defeating them. The Lunar Knights sidequest is re-implemented and allows you to fight Margrave Rymer. Completing the sidequest allows you to form a Brotherband with Django or Sabata. Red Mystery Waves appear once the Lunar Knights sidequest is completed and can be taken on once you defeat Cygnus Wing. They contain special cards from the Lunar Knight series. Once the credits have finished rolling(and they're skippable), you'll see a short scene of the Satellite Admins having a discussion. Once the player finds the portal to DeepSpace, a small cutscene will play where Omega-Xis and Geo discuss the portal before agreeing to enter it. MegaMan Star Force 2 The game's plot has be rewritten to make the story better. This includes characterisation (in order to make the characters likeable and to show that the cast from the first game has developed), redone events (which take advantage of improved characterisation) and several new locations replacing the old ones in the main story. The Sky Wave is made much less frustrating to navigate which is important since the game relies on it to transport you to each location. The penultimate dungeon (Bermuda Maze) is a lot easier to deal with. The player can also ask an NPC to teleport them to the Road to Mu once Hollow is defeated. The game adds two new tribe forms (Pirate and Angel) which replace Ninja and Saurian in the main story which give the game's main tribes a Land, Sea and Sky theme. Ra Mu, the game's final boss is given an overarching presence in the story in order to give the main villains incentive to cause chaos around the world. Additionally the Precursor to Ruin is also a major plot device that ties in with the concept of Link Power. Solo/Rogue's character is rewritten to be more consistent and has a bigger role in the story due to being MegaMan's rival. This is done to make him actually threatening instead of the game trying to convince you he is. Dream Island and AMAKEN return from the first game and are visited during the story. Likewise Hyde's role is expanded. His role in the story is corrupting other characters by bringing out their worst memories. Bud, Luna and Pat wind up as victims to his corruption during the story. Yeti Blizzard and Plesio Surf's scenarios are moved to the post-game and can be done in any order. You also obtain the Saurian and Ninja forms for completing them. The encounter rate is reduced in order to make it less annoying for the player, this helps immensely in the post game. You fight Rogue one last time at Mu where he reveals that he found Laplace. Not only does he boast a new blade but he also has some new moves and enhanced stats. The player can fight EM Ghosts instead of trying to find the bosses via random encounters. The DX bosses are no longer triggered by the Wave Command System(which is added back in and accessible after the player defeated Gemini Spark) but are instead part of a sidequest by Master Shin. They still retain their golden colour and high stats. The Alternate Dimension is reworked so that the player starts out in Echo Ridge but ends up taking a route in the Alternate Sky Wave to Desolated Mu, a new area that serves as Apollo Flame's hideout. MegaMan Star Force 3 Once again, Echo Ridge has a secret portal to the Trans-Dimension which allows you to fight the game's bosses as random encounters. Noise forms can be changed at will via an NPC near the Echo Ridge on the Astro Wave. This NPC only appears once you've obtained the Wildcard program (which is the same thing as the Ace/Joker program that lets you The Omega Bosses are now part of a post-game sidequest by Master Shin. The early ones (Spade Magnes, Club Strong, Diamond Ice) are bronze in colour, the middle ones (Jack Corvus, Queen Virgo, Dark Phantom and ) are silver and the last ones(Acid Ace, Dread Joker and Rogue) are golden. The Crimson Meteor Giga Card is your reward for slaying them all. The few Sigma Bosses to appear in the game (Acid Ace, Dread Joker, Sirius and Moon Destroyer) are given a red colour scheme and can be found in various points in Meteor Server as dark red Mystery Waves. Losing to them does not give you a game over. The X versions of the Mega Cards are dropped by Omega Bosses. Bosses will not drop Noise Frags. Noise Frags are easier to obtain and are much more likely to drop during battles with Giant Viruses. Acid Ace B after being defeated in the story can be found on the path to the Black Hole Server. He'll always drop an AcidArrest card upon defeat. The Noise Kaizou System is unlocked once you beat Jack Corvus for the first time. The post game scenario is redone. The Black Hole Server instead has the player fight Sirius's R Bosses(which share their colour schemes from their X cards) in a tournament before fighting Sirius himself. You'll be healed up between each round. Once Sirius is defeated, you can can either redo the entire tournament or just fight Sirius himself. MegaMan.EXE: Operating Shooting Star The game's plot is rewritten to better incorporate the time travel and crossover aspects of the game. The first few parts of the game are spent in the Battle Network world(or Past Netopia), the next few parts are spent in the Star Force world(aka Future Netopia or Echo Ridge and the last parts of the game are spent alternating between the two in a mad rush to stop ClockMan. Clockman has taken all of Geo's friends hostage and later does the same to Lan's upon finding out the two MegaMen have come to stop him. LifeVirus doesn't appear in the game and is replaced by Cache. The Star Force bosses are done in pixel art and are time displaced servants of ClockMan. ClockMan is the game's main antagonist and the plot revolves around defeating him before he ruins the timeline. The final boss fight has ClockMan summon Cache. When that fails, he summons ClockMan has a new battle theme. His dungeon theme is a medley of the Star Force series's extra dungeons(DeepSpace, Alternate Future and Black Hole Server) Once the player beats the game, they'll unlock the Coliseum mode which allows MegaMan.EXE or MegaMan SF to take on all the game's bosses. All the story bosses can be fought in the Time Abyss as enemy encounters. Once the game is beaten, you can access the Undernet. Once you reach the end, you can fight the Chaos Lord who takes the form of Clockman, Bass.EXE or Rogue. Unlockables MegaMan Star Force Trans-Dimension: An alternate dimension with trippy colours that can be accessed from a secret portal in Echo Ridge Elementary., all the bosses(aside from Andromeda and the optional bosses) can be fought as enemy encounters. DeepSpace: A post-game dungeon that the player can access the dungeon via a grey portal in Echo Ridge's wave road. It's wave roads are grey and you can fight all 3 Satellite Admins here. In each room, there is a door that can be unlocked by having a boss's SP card. Before you reach the boss room(where you can choose which Admin to fight), you'll need all 150 Standard Battle Cards. Lunar Knights Sidequest: Once you defeat Libra Scales, you'll get an email that asks you to return to AMAKEN's Wave Road. It turns out that Django and his crew need your help to take down Margrave Rymer. DX Bosses: After completing Deepspace, the player can take on a sidequest from Master Shin that sends you off to slay all the DX bosses as a test of your skill. Completing it rewards you with an Andromeda Giga Card and a chance to fight Master Shin himself. Master Shin: This boss resembles MegaMan himself and wields some powerful attacks. He's also capable of using the Giga Cards of the Satellite Admins as well which require skill to dodge. Andromeda Infinity: Once you obtain the 5 stars on the game menu, you can go back and fight Andromeda who is now sporting a golden colour scheme and boasting much stronger stats than before. Defeating the lonely giant will net you the Secret Ending. MegaMan Star Force 2 Trans-Dimension: An alternate dimension with trippy colours that can be accessed from a secret portal in Echo Ridge Elementary., all the bosses(aside from Ra Mu and the optional bosses) can be fought as enemy encounters. Alternate Future: Once the player obtains the AltFuture item from Bermuda Maze, a grey portal will open up and you can access a desolate version of Echo Ridge. You'll be attacked by Taurus Fire MU and after defeating him, you'll have to make your way to the portal to Alternate Sky Wave. Upon reaching the area, you notice the Wave Roads are falling apart and the skies are eternally grey. Once there, you have to fight Hollow MU with Dark Phantom MU straight after. Once they've fallen, you can access the portal to Desolate Mu where General Auriga and Apollo Flame reside. The only enemies there are Elite Murians which are darker coloured versions of the Murians in the main story. EX Scenarios: These scenarios are non-canon to the main story and involve Geo going to two different nations and involve helping out the people there. The bosses are Blizzard Yeti and Plesio Surf. DX Bosses: After completing Alternate Future, the player can take on a sidequest from Master Shin that sends you off to slay all the DX bosses as a test of your skill. Completing it rewards you with an Ra Mu Giga Card and a chance to fight Master Shin himself. Master Shin: This boss resembles MegaMan himself and wields some powerful attacks. He's also capable of using the Giga Cards of the Satellite Admins as well which require skill to dodge. Ra Mu Xa: Upon gaining all the icons on the title screen, you can come back and fight Ra Mu who is now sporting a gold and black colour scheme and enhanced stats. Rogue LL: Appears once you beat the game, he can be found in a secret area at Nansuka Ruins as an optional boss. MegaMan Star Force 3 Wildcard Noise: (Unlocked by transforming into Black Ace and Red Joker forms at least once). This form is a combined version of Red Joker and Black Ace and hence shares all it's benefits. Sirius Noise: (Unlocked by defeating Sirius)This noise allows the player to take on a similar appearance to Sirius and is non-elemental. It also gives a 100+ power boost to Mega Cards. Classic Noise: (Unlocked by completing all sidequests). This noise allows the player to take on an appearance that resembles Classic MegaMan in colour and design. Shin Noise: (Unlocked by defeating Master Shin) This noise is Non-Elemental and gives the player a grey colour scheme with yellow visor. This form gains an additional 50+ power boost if they summon the Pegasus GX, Leo GX or Dragon GX Giga Cards. Trans-Dimension: An alternate dimension with trippy colours that can be accessed from a secret portal in Echo Ridge Elementary, all the bosses(aside from Crimson Dragon and the optional bosses) can be fought as enemy encounters. Black Hole Server: Once the player beats the game, they get an email from Solo to challenge them at the Outer Astro Wave. It turns out that this challenge decides who gets to fight in Sirius's tournament. Once Rouge goes down, you can access the Black Hole Server. After this, the player can fight against Sirius's R Bosses before Sirius himself. The prize of course is the legendary Mu Metal. Sigma Bosses: Once Sirius is beaten, 4 dark red Mystery Waves will appear in Meteor Server. Hunting them down allows you to fight tougher versions of Acid Ace, Dread Joker, Moon Destroyer and Sirius. DX Bosses: After completing Alternate Future, the player can take on a sidequest from Master Shin that sends you off to slay all the DX bosses as a test of your skill. Completing it rewards you with an Crimson Meteor Giga Card and a chance to fight Master Shin himself. Master Shin: This boss resembles MegaMan himself and wields some powerful attacks. He's also capable of using the Giga Cards of the Satellite Admins as well which require skill to dodge. Crimson Dragon GS: Crimson Dragon gains a similar colour scheme to Sirius along with enhanced stats. Defeating it allows to watch the secret ending. Rouge ZZ: Can be fought at Outer Astro Wave near Black Hole Server once Sirius is beaten. MegaMan.EXE: Operating Shooting Star Time Abyss: The Time Abyss is a dark coloured dungeon with sand flowing like waterfalls. Here, the player can fight the game's bosses as common encounters. Undernet: This shady area is where all the amoral NetNavis hang out with it's appearance being rather run down and dimly light. In here, you'll have to fight through strong viruses and occasionally make deals with the citizens here. In the last area, you'll need to collect all 150 Standard Battle Cards to unlock the door to Chaos Lord. It'll take either the form of Clockman, Bass.EXE or Rogue Coliseum Mode: This mode allows you to select either MegaMan.EXE or MegaMan SF who will have to fight all the bosses in the game. Save Data Items: Completing the MegaMan Star Force games nets you a powerful for each game completed. Completing Star Force 1 earns you the Star Force Buster. Completing Star Force 2 grants you the Tribe King Buster and completing Star Force 3 gives you the Wildcard Buster. Completing the Battle Network sidequests gives MegaMan.EXE a weapon called the Omega Mega Buster. EM Bosses: Once Clockman has been vanquished, you'll get an Email from Duo telling you that a group of EM forces are gathering and tasks you to defeat them all. They are dark green versions of the story mode bosses you fought with enhanced stats and the reward for ending them is a Giga Card. Boktai Scenario: Once you defeat Chaos Lord for the first time, you'll get an Email from Django who is having trouble with The Count. A new area in the Undernet will unlock and once you get to the end, you'll have to fight The Count before sealing him away. Clockman Omega: Once you complete the game 100%, you can return to Clockman's lair and fight an enhanced version of him with a gold and red colour scheme and enhanced stats. Defeating this version of Clockman will earn you the Secret Ending. Trivia Cache and Trojan Horse are from the Japan only mobile games Rockman.EXE Phantom of Network and Rockman.EXE Legend of Network. Sirius organising a tournament is a reference to MegaMan Battle Network 4's plot.Category:MegaMan Category:KingofDespairSS's Ideas Category:Turn Based RPG Category:ActionRPG Category:Nintendo3DS